


After silence wake me up

by Vargynja



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, The Proposal AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vargynja/pseuds/Vargynja
Summary: Julie hasn't been able to make music after her mother's death. She lives in New York working as an assistant for Luke, working hard to move forward in her career.Luke finds out he's about to be deported back to Canada. A panicked lie leads them to fake a relationship to get married so he can stay in the country. Despite working together for two years they aren't close but a trip to Alaska to visit Julie's family might change thatBased on the premise of The Proposal (2009)
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 82
Kudos: 139





	1. Meet my fiancée

Julie knows she’s late when she runs inside the big building, weaving through the people and just sliding in the elevator. It’s a miracle she didn’t spill the coffee but after two years as Luke Patterson’s assistant she was used to running around in a hurry and there was no room to mess up. Fixing her hair and tucking her white shirt inside her skirt Julie straightens her back and steps out of the elevator, heels clicking when she marches past the tables where people are working. Her white shirt was ironed like every day after Luke commented on her outfit being "unprofessional and messy". Julie had perfected the art of being useful and doing things before Luke even knows they need to be done and blending in the background. Once she called home and Carlos refused to speak because her polite smile was too creepy and she looked like an advanced version of Alexa. 

For two years her mornings had a clear routine, the barista at her coffee shop knows the order and has it ready for her most days. Vanilla latte for her and Clover brewed coffee for Luke. Sipping at her own drink she moves through the block until she gets inside Covington records, where at the reception Kayla greets her when Julie runs to the elevator and moves all the way to the top floor. She rarely has time to chat with the people working in the open office space but they greet her and sometimes she sees them after work for drinks. Usually she doesn’t have time though, she runs around doing whatever Luke needs her to do until she’s too tired to do anything but go to home and faceplant on her bed. Repeat, repeat, repeat. 

She likes her job. She knows she’s good at it even if her boss never acknowledges her, she will eventually get promoted and get to work with the artists themselves. She has always loved music but after her mother died playing got too painful. It was always their thing, sitting at the piano and making songs so after Rose passed away Julie hasn't been able to try again. Working in the industry feels like a good compromise when she can’t bring herself to sing again, discovering and giving new artists a chance to follow their dreams seems almost as good. Julie is getting good at ignoring the pain in her chest when her dad gently tried to get her to sing again until he eventually gave up when she left to New York. 

“Hey, Jules”, Flynn smiles at her as she passes her. Flynn worked in a different department as an assistant for Willie, Covington’s son, but she moved around the building a lot. Sometimes Julie wondered if the woman was somehow able to be in two places at the same time when she sees Flynn post on their company's Instagram in one event and suddenly rush past her in the hallway. Everyone knew Flynn would get a promotion as soon as Harrison left the company. 

“Hi, Flynn. Busy morning?“ Julie and Flynn had lived together for a year now, after figuring out they both needed a place relatively close to the work. It was nice, both of them were too busy to have time for a social life at least they had time to hang out in the evenings. This morning Julie heard Flynn leave the apartment before her own alarm went off so she figured there was a bigger project going on.

“Yup. Willie is working with Trevor Wilson, he’s making a new album so I’m working on marketing that.”

“Is the album even good?” Julie grinned. Trevor Wilson started his career with a bang but the last album was boring and repetitive in her opinion. Based on Flynn’s expression this wasn’t much better. 

“It’s going to be a long week convincing people it’s worth listening to when it, in fact, is not. How’s your eye candy?” Julie rolled her eyes. Flynn liked to remind Julie that she worked for an attractive guy as if Luke could notice anything besides music. He was obsessed and rude, working harder than anyone else in this building. And yes, very good looking, but that's not important when the guy was an asshole. 

“Maybe one day he’ll notice I’m not a robot but I doubt it's today”, she said. Flynn laughed at that.

“Well, his loss”, Flynn looked at her watch and grimaced, “Sorry, gotta run. See you later!” with that she was running off to deal with her own boss. 

The clock hit seven just as Julie stepped into the office, setting the coffee on her boss’s table. Luke barely glanced at her when he walked in and sat at the table, took a sip of his coffee, and opened the computer. Julie settled in her spot, looking at her calendar though she practically has it memorized. 

“You have a meeting with Harrison in 30 minutes, and there was a call this morning from… the immigrant office? We could push back the conference at two to make room for that”, Luke hummed and typed without looking at her. 

“The conference is just a quick update, you can go there in my place.” He said. Julie wrote it down, effectively erasing her lunch. She just has to grab something quick to eat as she went through the emails. 

“Dirty Candy release is on Friday, we’re hosting a party on Saturday,” Luke said. Julie felt her heart drop as she checked her phone in hopes that she got the date mixed up. 

“I asked the weekend off to go visit home?” It had been ages since she saw her family and Julie had promised her dad she’d be there for Tia Victoria’s birthday. Luke just looked at her and Julie sighed. 

“Sure, no problem. I’ll be here.” She thinks she used to have a backbone. Realistically, it’s not like Luke could fire her for one weekend off but she wanted to move on from her role as an assistant in the future. Flynn would be getting her own office and clients too and as happy as Julie was for her she too wanted to be something. The phone ringing interrupted her misery as she picked up and got into her work mode. Just push through the day, through the week, through the month. 

Luke didn’t mind missing the meeting where he sent Julie in her place. There was a lot in this company that he didn’t care for, like the pointless talks with people who didn’t really care about the music. Luke couldn’t care less about the cover art for Dirty Candy’s new album. Really he didn’t care about the whole album. What he wanted was to give people a chance to be heard. He remembered the feeling as a 15-year-old with a band just needing to be heard, to make a difference and be remembered. 

That was his favorite part in this job, going to shows and scouting talent, seeing the start in their eyes when they realized that people care. There was just a lot of extra work that he had to push through to get to do that. 

One day he could publish his own music. Maybe the guilt that made his chest hurt if he even thought about writing again would pass and he could follow his teenage dream or just write music for others. He was good, at least used to be, but every time he thought about actually doing it he saw his mother's face in his mind and the thought was shoved far away. Work was a good distraction too. 

“You will be deported in Canada.” Luke blinked.

He really should have listened to the men sitting in front of him better but he barely got any sleep last night. That wasn’t anything new, most nights he would lay in bed and no matter how tired he was he couldn’t fall asleep until it was only a few hours before his alarm would ring. They were talking about his visa expiring, about the paperwork he was supposed to fill out a while ago that were now buried deep under other contracts and notes, forgotten. 

He got an email from Covington about needing the papers if he wanted to stay in the country but he forgot. Shit. Luke had been working here for years, as soon as it was legal he had moved to the USA and started working in Covington records, starting from the reception and by pushing all his energy into the work he moved fast till he reached his current position. Something this small couldn’t throw him back to Canada. 

“No, no it’s fine. I’ll fill them out today”, he tries but the man whose name Luke didn’t remember anymore shook his head. 

“The deadline was two weeks ago. I'm afraid you have to spend a year in Canada before you can try again.” A year. Okay. This is not the end, just a year. It wasn't good and Covington will be pissed but Luke was good enough that he wouldn't get fired. 

“Okay. It’s going to be a challenge but I can work remotely for a year.” Luke was already thinking about it, how much could he do away from the office. It was all digital anyway, Julie could take a bigger role in the parts he couldn’t do in here. 

“Mr. Patterson, if you’re not a legal citizen you can’t work in the US.” 

_Shit._

He spent seven years in this company, worked his ass off to get where he is now. There were big projects coming, he just found an amazing rock band that could really go big with his help. A year away would mean someone else was promoted into his position and who knows what can happen in that time. What would he even have in Canada but painful memories? 

A knock on the door distracted his panicking and Julie Molina leans through the door.

“Sorry to interrupt but Carrie Wilson here to demand a meeting? Should I tell her you're engaged and take a message or will you see her?” Luke stared at her, not registering the words. Julie raised a brow, waiting for a reply. 

Julie Molina, an American citizen. 

They’d known each other for years and she was an amazing help, willing to do just about anything to rise in the ladder. Sure, they weren’t exactly friends but…

“Julie! Glad you’re here, come in”, he hears his voice say. This can’t end well but what choice does he have? Julie is obviously confused but she steps in and closes the door, glancing from him to the men behind him. Luke walked next to her and threw an arm over her shoulder. 

“Wha-?” He starts talking over Julie’s question. 

“I guess now is a good time to come clean,” He smiled at the men staring at him in what he hoped was a charming rather entirely manic grin. Play it cool and even if they doubt him who would question it, "Julie is my fiancée, we're getting married."

“We are?” He squeezed Julie’s shoulder, and somehow the girl catches on, nodding in a way that is definitely more manic than charming. Julie had no reason to play along but Luke prayed she wouldn't ruin him. 

“Uh, yeah! We’re getting. Married. Me and him. Just can’t wait. Marriage. Wow.” Okay, has this girl never lied before? Luke blushes as Julie rambles on, making their lie more and more obvious. He cuts off before she can embarrass them any more. 

“Yes. So, as soon as we get that done there’s nothing to worry about.” The men looked at him like he was full of shit but then one of them shrugged. 

“Congratulations. Get it approved by the office and you’ll stay in the country.” With that they shook his hand and walked out, leaving him alone in the empty room with his new fake-fiancée glaring at him. Luke sighed in relief and ran his fingers through his hair. This was a disaster but it could work, they just needed to convince the officials, get married and he wouldn't lose his entire life. 

Just a while being married and faking it, then a quiet divorce, and everything would be back to normal. What could go wrong?


	2. Will you marry me?

“What the hell was that?” Julie asked, trying very hard to control her voice when she would like nothing more than to shout loud enough for the entire building to hear. Normally she would never swear at work but after her boss claimed they were together it didn't feel that unprofessional in comparison. The said boss was now walking around the room, seemingly not caring that he practically proposed to her. She was supposed to be talking to Carrie Wilson and Luke should be calling a young artist to talk about their contract but she was frozen in place, shocked by the nerve of this man. 

“Luke!” He looks at her as if just now remembering she's still in the room. 

“Yes?” 

“What is happening? Why would you say we’re married?” Luke didn’t even know her! Julie didn’t particularly like him and she was pretty sure Luke didn’t have enough emotions to feel anything about another person. The talk with Flynn flashed in her head and Julie groaned. Was this how Luke realizes she’s a real person? It couldn't have been a simple _Thank you_ or even a smile and greeting in the morning. No, Luke Patterson just had to drop this bomb on her. 

“Oh, it’s fine. We’re just going to get married, lay low for a while, and then divorce quietly so I don't have to go back to Canada. No biggie.” Julie stared at him. The room felt very hot and she noticed she was grinding her teeth. For years she’s been too busy working to even think about meeting anyone and now he just drops marriage on her like it’s not a big deal. Luke seems to be recovering and smiles at her. 

“Not a biggie?” Julie repeats. 

“You’re not dating anyone are you?” The bastard knows very well she’s not. No one with a partner would work weekends and holidays without complaints and Flynn was the only real friend she had in New York. Which might be a little depressing so she tried not to think about that too often. 

“No. But you’re not seriously trying to get me to commit a crime just to cover your mistake?” She wasn’t sure what consequences fake marriage would cause but she wasn’t stupid enough to believe it would be as simple as Luke made it out to be. Luke stops his pacing and turns to her. 

“Cancel everything, we’re going to get lunch.” With that, he walks off and Julie rushes after him, already canceling the rest of the day and sending apologies to people as she caught up with him. The people moved out of their way as Luke marched on. 

“What makes you think I would even agree to-“, Luke claps a hand on her mouth and looks around before she can finish. Julie represses the urge to bite his hand. 

“We’ll talk outside. No one can know, okay?” Julie pried his hand off and shot Luke a glare but didn't talk again. She didn't need any rumors to go around is people saw her and Luke acting like this or talking about marriage so she settled on imagining her resignation letter as they moved through the building.

Julie waits until they sit in a booth at a restaurant with their food to talk again. 

“Luke, you’re being insane. No one would believe us anyway.” Luke frowns. 

“Why not?” Julie thinks he’s joking but the silence stretches on too long. She shouldn’t be surprised, Luke wasn’t really aware of how people work but this was ridiculous. 

“One. You’re my boss”, she starts, counting with her fingers. Luke immediately cuts her off. 

“Exactly that’s why we would have kept it a secret.” Julie ignores that and continues talking over Luke. For two years she's catered to all of his whims and now that she has the chance it's therapeutic to ignore him and talk over him. 

“Two, you know nothing about me. Three, I don’t know about you but I have friends and family. I would have talked about you to them.” She had talked about Luke but so far the descriptions haven't been very friendly so it would be even stranger to act like a couple now. She’s ready to keep going but Luke touches her hand and it’s startling enough to stop her. She doesn’t think Luke has touched her before today and this was too intimate for her taste so she snatches her hand on her lap. 

“Just come to the embassy with me, we can figure out a story. Please, Julie?” What right did this man have to have such convincing puppy-eyes? Julie groans and Luke grins, a big and open smile she rarely saw. 

“Fine. I’ll do it but you owe me big time, Patterson.” The smile Luke flashes make Julie understand why the people at work gossip about his looks so much. After being so used to his presence and frankly being so done with his rude personality having a conversation and having Luke look at her like he really saw her was… nice. Not nice enough to make up for any of this but at least on this they were on even ground. At work, he was her boss and she wasn't risking that by talking back at him but now she could be herself again. 

“Okay, we figure out a short version of how we got together, go to the embassy and figure it out. People get married all the time, it can’t be that difficult.” Julie wasn’t convinced it was that simple but Luke didn’t seem bothered. How a man who often acted like he had a whole tree up his ass at work was so chill about getting married was beyond her but she supposed it was good that one of them was calm. It kept her from running home right now to scream into her pillow for the rest of the year. Maybe this wouldn't be so terrible. 

“You fell in love with me the moment you saw me working at the reception. Pined for a few months until you got the balls to ask me out and I rejected you the first time but when you tried again I agreed.” Julie says, smiling when Luke nearly chokes on his coffee. 

“Whoa, I think you liked me first and after you started as my assistant and I saw how good an employee you are I asked you out. And you agreed right away.” 

“Or maybe I saw you fall down after you saw me for the first time and spilled coffee all over your shirt”, she was about to continue but Luke scoffed. 

“I did not!” Julie would have believed him if there wasn’t a faint blush on his cheeks revealing that he too remembered that day three years ago. She smiled sweetly.

“Actually, you did. I remember it quite clearly.” 

It had been the first time Julie was at the reception alone, having just started working at Covington records. She was nervous and dreading to hear the sound of the phone ringing or someone asking her a question that she wouldn’t know when the doors opened and a young man walked in. She looked up just in time to see the man notice her and out of nowhere stumble. He didn’t fall down but the brown coffee stain was striking on his white shirt and Julie had to hide her giggle behind her hand. The man was blushing and practically ran to the elevator without looking at her again. It had helped her relax a little, and she smiled at him every morning after that, even if he usually avoided looking at her. If the butterflies in her stomach were a little more than nerves from a new job that was her own business and no one else had to know. 

It was only a few months later that she got his name. Olivia, an old woman that had instructed her mentioned his promotion to her one morning when the man -Luke- came in. It was before his assistant quit and she was picked to be the next one. 

That time had been the highlight of her interactions with Luke. Now he was frowning again, looking about as intimidating as a kitten. 

“For the record, I was just surprised it wasn’t Olivia there. But we can pretend I thought you were pretty. And then I noticed you looking at me each morning”, Julie wished she could deny that, “and asked you out for a coffee?” Julie nodded in approval. It wasn’t a bad story, simple but realistic enough. 

Julie tried to protest as Luke shamelessly cut the line and pushed in to talk to a woman behind the glass. Julie smiled apologetically but she looked down on them both before letting Luke explained their situation. She called to someone in the back and after a few minutes, a man came to guide them to his office. 

“Andrew Collinge”, he shook their hands. Luke introduced them both and Julie caught herself just in time before glaring at him. They were in love. No killing her fiancé just yet. 

“So, if we can just get the paperwork and we’re out of your way?” Luke concluded his explanation. Andrew looked at the two of them sitting carefully apart with a stern face that made Julie’s stomach drop. Luke shifted closer to her in a way that he probably intended to be subtle but just looked odd and forced. Not that she was any better, she just hoped Andrew didn't notice her tensing when Luke's knee touched hers. 

“I hope you both realize if I find out this is just a scheme to stay in the country it’s going to face serious consequences. For both of you”, he emphasized and stared at Julie. For a long time. She nodded and threw an arm over Luke’s shoulder with a forced grin. 

“Nothing to worry about”, Luke said but Julie heard him swallow. So much for this being a quick and simple thing, Andrew clearly saw that they were full of shit. 

“I mean, you will be permanently deported. And for miss Molina, assisting in this could mean years in jail.” Oh, she would kill Luke. 

“We understand”, she said. Andrew still stared at them and Julie was starting to sweat. Was it this hot in the office to make them more uncomfortable? She wouldn’t put psychological torture past this man. After what felt like an eternity he wrote a post-it note and gave it to her. It had a number and email address with neat handwriting. 

“If you have something you wish to admit. Now, we will arrange a meeting with you, your friends and family and if it all matches perfectly, then you can be out of my way.” Julie paled at that. She could lie and say that she has no family but the woman at the reception had said she'd send him their records. 

“Uh, none of our friends know yet?” Luke said. Andrew raised one brow and Julie jumped in. 

“He’s my boss, it would seem very unprofessional. Especially with my promotion coming up.” 

“Your?” Julie elbowed him and Luke coughed, “Yeah. The promotion. Can’t have people thinking it’s just sucking the right dick to get to the top.” It took all her willpower not to drop him right there but Julie forced a smile on her face. 

“See, who could resist this guy. So funny”, she shoved him a little harder than necessary and Luke glared at her before catching himself. Andrew did not seem impressed. 

“And family?” He asked. 

“Oh, I don’t have any.” Julie frowned at that but she had never once heard him interact with them or even mention any family. Or friends for that matter. 

“Miss Molina?” 

“We were going to tell them… this weekend.” She said. Luke nodded. 

“Yes, we’re going to visit them. Tia Victoria’s birthday, couldn’t miss that.” She was surprised he remembered that. It would be sweet if it didn't mean he'd known and still made her work instead. Andrew read the papers in front of him. 

“Going on a trip to Alaska?” 

“Alaska?” Luke sounded offended that she dared to come from that far away. Serves him right, Julie wasn’t exactly happy with the situation either. “Yeah. Right. Going to Alaska. Can’t wait to see where she comes from.” At least Luke was a little better liar than she was. This trip was going to be a disaster if they even got that far. 

“Hmm. Very well. Once you come back we’re going to have individual interviews and talk to your family”, he points at Julie with the pen, “and if there is something that doesn’t match up in your stories I will find it.” What the hell is she doing here? The promotion better be worth this mess. 

“Yes, sir”, Luke says and Julie nods, numbly following him out. Stopping on the busy street she stares at Luke but the man speaks before she can gather her thoughts.

“Promotion? Seriously?” Luke looks annoyed and Julie gapes at him. Pointing at the building behind them she explodes at Luke. 

“Am I serious? Did you hear anything in there? I could go to jail for helping you with this insane plan, the least you can do is offer me something for this or I might as well call Andrew and tell him the truth”, she pokes at his chest. Luke bats her hand away. 

“Okay, you’ll get a promotion after… our wedding.” Julie nods, crossing her hands over her chest and Luke looks at her. 

“What?” 

“Aren’t you going to propose to me?” She enjoyed the moment she saw Luke’s jaw drop. As if he had any right to act annoyed with her.

“Is our entire marriage going to be like this?” He groaned but dropped on one knee, looking up at her. Julie shrugged. She could get used to bossing Luke around, it was a nice change. 

“Probably.” Luke rolled his eyes and pulled off one of his rings, holding it out. Julie let him put it on, the ring stayed on even though it was a bit too large on her slender finger. A simple thin metal ring looked surprisingly nice. Luke was about to stand up but Julie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“I didn’t hear the question yet.” Her wicked grin just got wider when Luke groaned, throwing his head back. He held her hand and looked intensely in her eye. 

“Julie Molina, will you marry me?” She had always imagined this as a more romantic moment. One of the big milestones of life was finding someone but she never imagined her proposal like this. It made her a bit sad but Julie tried to focus on the fact that her asshole boss was kneeling in front of her, waiting for her answer. 

“Oh Luke, nothing would make me happier”, she said before patting his head and walking back towards Covington records, leaving Luke scrambling behind her.


	3. Preperations

Luke was starting to regret the whole plan when they were sitting in his office, looking for flights to Alaska. Julie could have lived in New York or Pennsylvania, anywhere within a reasonable driving distance but no, it had to be in the middle of nowhere, so it was only sensible to stay for longer than a weekend when the flight alone was seven hours. Of course, he would still get some work done but it made things much more complicated and Covington wasn’t pleased with their sudden trip. After their visit to the embassy, Luke managed to get the man to meet him and informed him that for personal reasons he needed a few days off. Covington complained but he couldn't say no when Luke explained that it was important. 

After dealing with his boss, scrambling to find people to handle Dirty Candy release party and other urgent projects Luke was in a bad mood and Julie’s new attitude wasn’t helping. Maybe he was still bitter about having to propose in front of people in the street and her blackmailing a promotion. If he was honest with himself Julie had earned the promotion some time ago but she was the best assistant he’d had and Luke wasn’t ready to let her go just yet. Or at least he hadn’t been before, now it started to feel quite tempting.

“Thursday morning at 7.30 flight. And there is a return on Monday”, Julie sat at her own desk, searching for flights. 

“That’s five days. I can’t be away that long.” Weekend was one thing but Luke didn’t have time to stay away for three workdays. Julie looked like she was going to remind him that it was all his fault again so he pushed on, “Look at Friday afternoon.” 

“There is one at three.” It left him three full days and he could come in on Friday. Not ideal but the best he could ask for right now. 

“Take that”, Luke searched for the same flight. Julie was suspiciously quiet so he turned to look at her to see her looking at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Yes? What’s the issue now.” Luke groaned. He had better things to do than argue about flights with Julie.

“You are buying my ticket, aren’t you?” It wasn’t too expensive but why should he pay for her trip? It was her family after all, she was planning on going anyway. Julie glared at him when Luke voiced his opinion. 

“Yeah. I _was_ going until you made me work. Even though you apparently remembered why I wanted to go.” Shit, he knew Julie would be pissed. Luke hadn't thought about it when he asked her to work, it only crossed his mind when they were talking about Julie's family today. 

“I didn’t make you work. I asked and you agreed.” 

“No, you assumed. Did I really have a choice?” 

She did, Luke wouldn’t have forced her. He respected Julie, who was always quick to figure out solutions and had turned out to be more useful in recording sessions than most of his other colleagues who didn’t understand music the same way he and Julie did. He never asked her if she made music herself but it was clear that she loved it and understood it in a deeper level than most people in this building. He would eventually let her go and he knew Julie would shine once she got the chance to have more power. 

But he also knew he had pressured her. Not so much this time but this wasn’t the first trip she had canceled because he needed him here and Julie was diligent and ambitious enough to listen when he asked. Luke knew he should apologize but he had never been very good at apologies.

“Yes, you did. But we’re going now so you get what you wanted.” He tossed his wallet at Julie and stood up. The woman was still angry, he saw the tense jaw and dark look in her eyes. At least she wasn’t crying. He had one employee that he moved to a different department because she would start crying every time he snapped at her and it made him avoid her entirely. Julie’s anger he could handle most of the time but now he had to get away before she makes a comment about how little she wanted to go with him and how he brought this all to himself. As if he forced her to do this, Julie had the option to back out and she lied for him. 

“Get the flights and then you’re free to go. I’ll see you tomorrow”, he said and left the office before Julie could say anything. He wasn’t in the mood to listen to any more snappy comments. 

There was a gym in the basement of the building. It was small and usually quiet, one of Covington’s attempts to improve the workplace that was soon forgotten. Few people had the desire to work out in their workplace and it was a way to distract everyone from the complaints of workers claiming he pressured them to work overtime for free. We're all a great big family here, I care about your well-being so stop whining. Covington wasn't a good boss and Luke didn't blame anyone who called him out on his shit but the gym was one of the few things that benefitted him. After the first excitement settled Luke started to use it, to release stress or distract him from his worries. 

Luke used it most days. 

After work, if Covington had shouted at him for not doing something well enough. If a client was particularly snobby. If he couldn’t sleep and found himself wishing for the weight of his guitar. If he thought about his parents. It had never been Julie before but now he needed the distraction so he was quick to change out of his suit to the familiar old band shirt with cutoff sleeves and joggers. No matter how long he works here the sleeves always feel restrictive and just getting into his comfortable clothes makes him breathe easier. Luke puts on his headphones and starts to warm up, eager to feel the ache in his muscles. 

The first year in USA had been rough and for a while working out was his only outlet to handle the negative emotions. His therapist suggested it and now it was a habit, the feel of weights in his palm was comforting and familiar. After an hour he was sweaty and exhausted but the tension had left his shoulders and he felt ready to go back in the world. It was already getting late so Luke was surprised to hear the door open as he was about to leave. 

“Hey, man”, Willie nodded at him. Luke wiped his face on his shirt and leaned against the wall as Covington’s adopted son greeted him. 

“What’s up?” Luke asked. Willie was probably the only other person to regularly use the gym and they would work out together sometimes. Considering how shady Covington was his son was great company, chill and friendly. He didn't stress about work the same way and Luke knew artists liked working with him since Willie let them be in charge. Covington had a habit of pushing his ideas to people whether they liked it or not.

“Busy week but there’s some good stuff coming. How’s it going with the younger Wilson?” Luke had forgotten that Carrie Wilson was actually Trevor’s daughter. They would have used it in marketing if the duo hadn’t wanted to keep the audiences separate. Luke got it, it’s not like Trevor’s old school rock audience would appreciate Dirty Candy’s bright pop and Carrie made it clear that she would make her own success instead of riding on her father's fame. 

“Intense, the woman has called me multiple times to make sure I’m not messing this up. And called me some interesting names”, Luke grinned. Carrie Wilson was an experience but at least she cared about her art. Luke couldn’t judge her too much even if he once woke up at three am to hear her call him an useless 90’s garage band has been that better understand her vision for the album right now before offering more idiotic ideas. At the time Luke had been half asleep and confused but he admired Carrie's fire, even though some of the words had stung more than Carrie intended. 

“Does you good to have someone knock you down a peg”, Willie laughed. 

“Seems to be a popular activity these days”, Luke said, thinking about Julie chewing him down earlier. Willie raised a brow but Luke just shook his head, he couldn’t talk about the fake engagement and he didn’t have energy to act like he was in madly in love with his assistant. Luckily Willie didn’t press. 

“Anyway, I need to take a few days off this week, going on a trip. She can kill someone else if her party isn’t perfect”, Luke said. 

“Oh, I heard. Alaska?” 

“Heard it has beautiful scenery”, Luke ignores the disbelieving tone of the question. Willie shook his head but he was still smiling. 

“Sure, the worst workaholic I know just decides to enjoy the nature with a three day warning period. But it’s cool, I’m not your boss.” Willie technically could boss him around but the guy was way too nice to miss use his position as the CEO’s son, which Luke appreciated. 

“Thanks, man. I’ll see you later”, Luke bumped his fist against Willies and headed out to the shower, ready to finally finish here and get home. He needed to figure out what he needed to pack to Alaska.

Julie got the flights, emailed Luke his ticket, and sat alone in the empty room. 

It wasn’t terribly late, she still heard some people moving in the hallway. There was a distant hum of music coming form somewhere but it all was muffled by the closed door and thick walls. Julie closes her eyes and tried to make out the melody but it's too quiet to recognize. If she even knows it, it could be someone making music. 

She was tired. Not just because the adrenaline of the day was wearing off and she was realizing just how deep in shit they were. Julie tried to ignore it but she was getting more and more tired of this life. The weight inside her that had settled inside her after her mother died never left, even when she picked herself back up and moved away from home. She missed music but it’s been so long that the dull pain of missing it is less scary than the idea poking at the wound in her soul to let it back in her life. Music was something between Julie and her mother and when Rose died that part of her died too. Julie knew her mother never wanted this to happen but after 5 years she accepted it. 

Work isn’t the only reason she hasn’t been home more than once in the last three years. She says she’s busy, she still talks to her family on the phone but she knows they would push her if she went back there. Her dad, her whole family tried so hard to get her to sit in the studio again, to play the piano or sing but every time Julie tried the memories became too much. It’s easier to avoid being there and she was getting good at pretending she’s feeling good on the phone. 

Working here, where everything revolves around music hurts too but she made sure to keep her past to herself. No one in here ask her to play the piano when one of their musicians was missing if they didn’t know she could do it. Julie was known as a good assistant, reliable worker, and a nice person who cared about music even though she didn't want to do it herself and that was enough. Flynn was the only one that knew but she hadn't heard Julie and didn't pressure her.

Now she was not only going home but taking Luke with her. Julie buried her face in her hands and tried not to think about all the potential disasters of that. A quick visit and they would be back. 

Being married to her boss for a year or two wasn’t such a big deal when she didn’t have anything else in her life anyway. 

Realizing she had been playing with Luke’s wallet Julie stretched, closed her laptop and tossed the wallet to Luke’s table. He still had his laptop open and Julie knew he’d be coming back tonight, so she locked the door and left before they had to see each other again. 

Though even spending the entire night in this office with Luke would be easier than the conversation waiting when she got home to Flynn. 

“Married?!” Flynn’s scream echoed in the apartment and Julie grimaced. 

“Yeah. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you but… I was just embarrassed because he’s my boss and everything.” She explained lamely. Julie was a terrible liar anyway but to Flynn it was somehow so much worse. 

Julie moved to New York four years ago, alone and lost in the big city. She got a shitty apartment, a job in a coffee shop and threw herself to the adventure of a new home. She would spend her free time exploring the city, working and trying to figure out who she was now that her life was uprooted. It wasn’t all bad, Julie fell in love with this new place and while the job was at times annoying there were nice people and she made friends. It wasn't what she had in mind but it was new, in here the memories were her own and not tainted by pain.

Meeting Flynn was a turning point. Julie had been sitting in a café with a book and Flynn asked if she could sit in the table since the place was full. She was striking, blue eyeliner and bold makeup complemented her bright outfit and though she wasn’t any taller than Julie her high heels and confidence made her own the space in a way Julie had never been able to do. She agreed and after a while they started talking, first about her book and then life and music. As she was about to leave Julie found the courage to ask for her number and the friendship was born quickly. Flynn was the one than encouraged her to apply to Covington, having worked in there for a while by then. 

Flynn was also the only person in New York that knew about her mother and how her death hurt Julie. Her love and support was priceless and Julie hated herself the entire time she told some bullshit story about how she and Luke fell in love and hid it form everyone. Flynn was silent the entire time, just staring at Julie when she talked. 

“Julie. Are you lying to me?” The hurt in her voice broke Julie. Flynn had been disappointed before, they had fought and argued but this had to be where Julie draws the line. She had complained about Luke so much, of course Flynn would see know even if she didn't have the skill to call her out whenever Julie tried to lie to her. 

“Yes?” Fuck Luke. Flynn deserved better than some flimsy lie she made up. Julie took a breath and told everything, from the stupid meeting where Luke sprung the idea to her to the embassy and tickets to Alaska. The stony face moved to amusement, disbelief and soon Flynn was shaking with laughter. Julie had spent the entire day close to a heart attack and here Flynn was, cracking up when Julie told her about the terrible day she had.

“It’s not funny!” Julie said when she was done and Flynn still kept laughing, doubling down so her head was leaning on her knees on the sofa. 

“Oh Jules, it’s hilarious. I’m horrified and so sorry for you but oh my god”, Julie fought the smile but Flynn’s laughter was contagious. Only Luke could pull a move like that and any normal person would have quit on the spot and found a new job. 

“It’s terrible, Flynn I’m so screwed”, she laughed. 

“Definitely. But maybe it’s not all bad. You going home again, getting the promotion. Who knows, Luke might turn out fine.” Julie scoffed, shaking her head. It might now be a total disaster but Flynn was being way too optimistic. She had worked for Luke long enough to know the man was hopeless. 

“If he hurts you I will kill him though.” Flynn patted her arm. 

“Even if it gets you fired?” Julie knew the answer, Flynn was ride or die till the end, it's why she loved her so much. 

“As if anyone would catch me. Now, you need to pack! Do you have outfits that say ‘Now that you noticed I’m a human you should want me but remember that you’re not worth me’?” Flynn dragged her to the closet, already googling the weather in Alaska. Julie let herself be dragged into her room where Flynn made her do a whole fashion show until they were both howling with laughter.


	4. Welcome to Alaska

Julie was buzzing with nerves when they sat on the plane after takeoff. She barely slept last night, her heart racing both from excitement to be back home where she grew up and finally see her family again, and the fear of taking Luke with her. Julie hadn’t talked about him much but what little she had said had been in a rant after work when she was sick and tired of him. It had taken over an hour to construct a message to say that she was about to be married to Luke. They had all been confused when Julie texted their group chat that he was coming with her and that they were engaged but she had dodged the questions. Tía Victoria tried to call her five times but Julie refused to pick up, sending a message in the morning to apologize and claim that she had been sleeping. 

Seven hours and from there it was a two-hour drive from the airport to her house. She wondered if it was still the same, or had things changed in the past years. Julie remembered the green nature and quiet mornings where she could listen to birds singing before the rest of the family woke up and the chaos started. Sitting on the porch with coffee when the sun rises and the lake reflects shimmering light and hearing her dad move in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. God, she missed them all so much that she might lose her mind on this plane. Luke wasn’t much better, he was tapping on his armrest and Julie saw him read the same page at least three times. 

Six hours and 40 minutes. She should sleep but it was pointless to try now that she was wired. 

“We need to get to know each other to pass the interview. I know everything about you but you're gonna have to do some homework”, she says after watching Luke scroll up for the fourth time. 

“You don’t know me”, Luke replied absently but he closed the laptop and turned to her. Julie rolled her eyes. 

“Sure I do, I’ve been with you more than anyone else in the past two years. I know you do that annoying tapping”, Luke pushed his hands into his pockets, “when you’re nervous, I could order for you in any restaurant and I know you can play guitar. I know your date of birth and that you’re a terrible driver.” 

“I’m a great driver!” 

“I’ve filled out four insurance claims. You once hit another car in an empty parking lot. And I know you weren’t drunk, because I know you don’t drink.” Luke scowled. The silence was back and Julie regretted trying to talk because now it was just tense and uncomfortable. She was right, after cleaning his mistakes Julie remembered everything about Luke, event he few good things. 

She didn't say it but she could remember how beautiful his singing was. Julie only heard it once, when they were working late and the floor was empty. She had gone to print papers and get coffee and when she came back an unfamiliar sound made her stop outside the door to listen. It took her a second to recognize Luke's voice as he sang along to Andy Black's song, quiet at first but when hitting the chorus of _Drown me out_ Luke's voice was powerful and rough, full of emotion and perfect for the song. Julie bit her lip when the desire to sing harmoies hit her, resisting the urge to join where she knew her voice would fit in. She stood outside for the whole song, leaning against the door in a way that would be impossible to explain if someone saw her but she couldn't resist. It was only when Luke fell quiet again that she opened to door, secretly hoping he would keep going but Luke just nodded at her and stayed silent for the rest of the night. Julie wasn't sure why his singing effected her so much, they worked with musicians and fair amount of the workers had some talent so there was always someone singing in the building. Whatever the reason was, she found herself listening to the song on her way home, imagining Luke's voice and what he might have looked like singing it. Despite her secret hopes it didn't happen again and Luke never mentioned interest in making music himself so Julie let it go but she never forgot that night.

“How do you know I played guitar?” He asked after a while, making Julie jump. For a second she wondered if he could somehow read her thoughts before realizing she listed it earlier. 

“I knew when you first shook my hand. My brother has similar callouses.” She had gambled on it being guitar or bass but it seemed that she was right in assuming Luke was more guitar-type. The past tense made her curious but she didn’t want to ask why he stopped. She might dislike Luke but Julie, better than anyone, knew those questions might be uncomfortable and even Luke deserved his privacy. 

“Favorite color?” Luke asked. Julie bit her tongue before asking if he thought this was a primary school. This was more effort than he had shown so far so she would entertain him. 

“Purple. What’s yours?” 

“Blue.” She hadn’t known that. At work, Luke had a clear black and white color scheme and Julie had adapted to it. She wondered what his apartment looked like, if it was as simple as the office. Probably messy, given how unorganized his table was most of the time. 

“When did you move to New York?” Luke sounded almost… interested in her answer. The tapping was back but Julie didn’t comment this time. He had reason to be nervous, though she hadn’t told him that. Julie’s family could be intense and she had no doubt everyone would be home for this weekend. 

“Four years ago. I worked in Eats&beats for the first year before starting at Covington’s.” She studied Luke’s face but there was no judgment. Some people looked down on her for having worked in customer service as if it was more impressive to have rich parents to pay for everything. Luke just nodded. 

“It’s a nice place. How did you come to us?” he asked. It crossed Julie that this might be the first real conversation that they had and didn’t make her want to strangle him. Luke was looking at her, head tilted as he waited for her answer. 

“Flynn. Met her and she told me there was an opening. How long have you been in there?” 

“Five years. Started at the reception too. I got promoted to this position a little before you started. I was a waiter for two years before that.” 

“Huh. Was that when you came from Canada?” For all she thought she knew about him Julie had been shocked to hear he was from another country. Luke acted like he owned the place and his accent wasn’t clear enough for Julie to figure it out. She had booked him flights to different states and some to Europe but she didn't think he ever even travelled to Canada. Julie wondered what happened to his parents, if they were the reason he moved. 

“Yes.” Julie got the feeling it was close to hitting a nerve. Luke closed down again, opening his laptop so the conversation was over. It was surprisingly hurtful to be shut out again, just when he was talking to her like a normal person getting to know each other. This was something that should have come up in the first few days of working together but talking to Luke wasn’t entirely terrible. Julie sighed and looked at her phone. 

Six hours and twenty one minutes. This was going to be a very long flight. 

Julie shoved her baggage to Luke and bolted towards the people in the waiting area when they got out. He barely had time to register what happened when a delighted “Julie!” rang loudly in the space and she was picked up and twirled around by a young man. Julie was laughing and hugging another guy when Luke struggled with the luggage to catch up. The few people around stared at the loud group but they didn't care, if they even noticed. 

These two were not what he expected from Julie’s family, from which he only knew that she had a brother who played the bass. They were both roughly his age and all three looked distinctively different. One of them was ruffling Julie’s hair with a bright grin, surprisingly cheery given his grunge look, leather jacket and flannel tied around the waist. Julie slapped his hands and ducked but she had teary eyes when she pulled him into a tight hug. The other boy, tall blond in a pink hoodie hugged Julie as soon as the other one let go of her, tucking his chin over her head. The wide smile turned fell when he spotted Luke standing there, unsure what to do. 

Julie turned to him too and Luke almost dropped a bag when he saw the bright smile on her face. He never saw her like this, laughing and playful and it reminded Luke of the first time he saw her. Julie was beautiful, he couldn’t deny that (even if he wished he could). It hurt to see the cool expresison when she looked at him when the contrast had been so free and joyful. The trio glared at him for a split second before Julie remembered her part and turned to his side. Luke waved awkwardly at the boys who had comically similar poses, hands crossed over chest and gaze moving from Julie to him. Luke might have laughed had it not been intimidating enough to make him nervous. 

“Hi. I’m-“, he started but the taller one interrupted him.

“Asshole boss? Emotionless dickhead?” Leatherjacket snorted and continued, “Rude pipebrain idiot, thoughtless fucker? We've heard them all.” Julie clapped a hand over her mouth and shook her head in silent laughter. Great, so her family already hated him. She could have warned him about this instead of standing there laughing at his suffering while the others still stared down at him. 

“Also go by Luke, but sure”, he said. Julie patted his shoulder.

“Luke, meet my brothers, Alex and Reggie”, she pointed at the blond who just nodded and the other boy, that at least smiled and waved at him even if the smile was strained. Luke made a note to stay away from them as soon as he got the option. From what he had gathered Molina residence was big and surrounded by nature so he should be able to disappear on his own whenever they weren't playing house with Julie. 

“Nice to meet you.” Reggie moved to help with the bags but Julie waved him off with a sweet smile that made Luke's stomach drop.

“Oh, Luke likes to do things himself. Independent man and all that.” The boys laughed and Luke forced a smile before glaring at Julie as soon as the others looked away. She just smiled and blew him a kiss before turning to follow her brothers and throwing an arm over their shoulders even though she was too short to make it comfortable. He followed the trio as they chatted, struggling with the bags as Reggie talked fast like he was on a mission to tell Julie everything that had happened in the last four years. Alex commented some things, skilfully pushing between the sentences when Reggie had to breathe. Julie was visibly relaxing as she chatted with them, teasing but listening intently. By the time they got to the car, Luke was pretty sure they had forgotten about him. 

It was a struggle to fit their three suitcases and his backpack to the trunk of the car and the fact that the three siblings stood watching didn’t help much. 

“Thanks, honey.” Luke cringed at the pet name that Julie said condescendingly when he finally crammed everything in, using a little more force than necessary on Julie's suitcase. Alex slammed the trunk down and headed to the driver’s seat while Reggie called shotgun. 

“Hey, I’m here for the first time in ages, I have front seat rights”, Julie poked at Reggie's side. Luke wouldn’t have noticed the flash of sadness in his face if he hadn’t happened to be looking at Reggie when Julie spoke. He was quick to shift and the smile was back before Julie turned, acting so cheery that Luke wasn't sure if he just imagined the hurt in his face. 

“I see, you don’t want to sit with your fiancé”, Luke nudged at her, trying to make it a joke. The sound of Julie’s surprised laugh shouldn’t be so pleasing but Luke found himself smiling at her. A real smile, not the mask at work or a sneer they had exchanged before. 

“Get in the car, _fiancé_ ”, she pushed him inside. Luke saw Reggie looking at him through the mirror when Alex started driving, music blasting loudly through the speakers. Some classic rock station, playing Bon Jovi. Luke tapped the beat on his thighs and noticed Alex drumming the wheel, head nodding. Julie stepped his arm and Luke turned to look at her. She leaned closer to him, nodding at the radio. 

“Only station they can agree on. Alex likes pop and Reggie listens to country”, Julie whispers to him, loud enough for everyone to hear. Reggie twists around to poke his tongue out. 

“I don’t care what you say, country is good. Ray agrees with me.” Luke had no idea who Ray was but the smug tone was funny coming from a man that had to be closer to 30. 

“Ray would listen to heavy metal if you wanted”, Alex comments dryly and Reggie shrugs. He turns back to look at Luke. 

“So, husband-to-be", the sharp tone made them both tense but Reggie didn't address the marriage yet, "What do you listen to?” Julie lets out a breath and relaxes. Luke hopes this isn't some strange test where he has to give the right aswer but Reggie seems sincere enough. Luke has never been able to resist talking about music anyway.

“Everything goes. I produce a lot of pop at work and I can appreciate it, but old school rock is what I listen to the most, I like the raw sound and especially live the energy is incredible. When I was in a band that's what we played.” Luke wishes he could take that back when he sees Julie look at him with curiosity. He didn't like talking about it and he didn't know why he would bring it up now when he kept it to himself for years. Reggie perks and of course hangs on to the information.

“Nice! What do you play?” 

“Guitar. But it was years ago, I don’t really play anymore.” More accurate, he hasn't picked up a guitar to play for seven years. He has his old guitar on the wall in his home, as a reminder but that was all there is to it. 

“Huh, kinda like…” Julie pushes between the seats and blocks Reggie by turning to Alex. The intervention is not subtle at all but Luke doesn't know what Reggie was about to say. He was just grateful to move on so he wasn't about to question it. 

“Hey Alex, guess who we’re working with now?” Alex glances at her and Julie smiles, “Dirty Candy.” 

Luke has to grab Julie so she doesn’t slam against the door when the car swirles. Alex had spun to look at Julie with a speed that made them move to the other lane, which thank God was empty. Alex is quick to bring them back, blushing while Luke was still recovering from his heart attack. Reggie slaps Alex in the arm, holding on to the handle with white knuckles and Julie curses but Alex doesn't seem too bothered. Realizing he still held her arm Luke quickly lets go of Julie, copying Reggie to hold on to the handle in the ceiling. Just in case. 

“You’ve met Carrie Wilson?” Luke stares at the road and Reggie’s hand moves as if he’s ready to grab the wheel when Alex turns back to look at Julie but this time slower and glancing at the road. Julie nudges Luke and he startles, tearing his eyes away from the road and their potential death to answer. 

“Yeah. You a fan?” Luke knows it's a stupid question given they almost died just because Julie mentioned the band. Luckily Alex seems to be calmer after the initial news and launches into an excited explanation.

“I love them, Wow was an amazing album. Carrie is such a badass, their dances are amazing and every song is a huge confidence boost.” 

“Yeah, I know all the lyrics by now just from being around Alex when he dances”, Reggie says. 

"How did you like All eyes on me?" Julie asks Alex. Luke is happy to hear the first positive review for the album, he makes a note to text Carrie later. She likes hearing what fans think and despite the bitchy attitude Luke knows Carrie appreciates all her fans. 

Unfortunately Reggie seems to be losing his patience and when they all fall silent again he turns around to drop the bomb they were all waiting for. 

"So as fun as this is. Juliem what the fuck happened? I swear Victoria almost broke the windows with her scream when you said you're getting married." Alex snorted but he too seemed interested in Julie's explanation. 

Julie had gone pale and Luke reached for her hand. She held on tight and started to tell the story they made up, how they slowly fell for each other and decided together to keep it a secret but now they couldn't wait anymore. It was better than the attempt at the embassy and she kept it brief. The boys relented when Julie apologized for not telling them and Reggie reached for her hand. Luke was starting to notice how freely they all gave physical comfort.

"Julie, we all love you. I can't say I understand but as long as you're happy were happy", Alex sounded like he was about to start crying. Reggie and Julie weren't much better, and Luke was starting to feel uncomfortable when Julie sniffed and wiped her eyes. Reggie was talking too, reassuring her that they were confused, not mad. Luke honestly didn't see what the big deal was, but somehow the cool and collected Julie he knew was brought to tears by the boys assuring her that they just cared about her and would support her no matter what.

Luke had somehow assumed that because she hadn't visited the family was distant. Even as a teen he was never that close with his parents and as an only child the sibling dynamic had always confused him, but now it was very clear that Julie's brothers loved her and she loved them. Jealousy twisted in his gut and Luke focused on the road and dark woods surrounding them. He let go of Julie's hand when she leaned to hug Reggie as best they could with the carseat between them, while Alex wiped her tears and petted her hair. Even with the distance and time apart Julie had a family, while Luke had nothing. Pretending to be tired he leaned against the window and closed his eyes, trying to block out the constant chatter around him.


	5. Home

Julie knew coming home was going to be emotional but she still wasn’t prepared for the blooming feeling in her chest that had been growing since she set foot on the ground at the airport. Home, the feeling and idea had been beating inside all day but now she was here, in Alaska and there was no way to contain it anymore. That emotion took over when she saw Alex and Reggie standing there, their faces lighting up when they saw her. She forgot about everything else when Reggie called her name and they rushed to hug each other. The strong grip around her when Reggie picks her up and spins her is so familiar that Julie is crying before she even has a chance to think. Burying her head on his shoulder she can smell the familiar leather, forest, and home. She can smell a faint cigarette and makes a note to lecture him when she can form words rather than just squeal in excitement. 

And then Alex is there too, steady and tall and so safe when he pulls her to a hug. She's probably smearing makeup all over his soft hoodie but neither of them care right now. 

“I missed you so much”, she wiped her eyes. In her stress, Julie hadn’t realized just how much she needed this, needed them. She had grown numb in her time away but now that her brothers are here with her it hits her just how much she needs them in her life. She had missed hugging Alex, wathing mvies with Reggie. Playing music with them, but Julie pushes that thought away fast. She's already crying, they don't need an entire breakdown in the airport. 

“We missed you too, Jules”, Alex kisses the top of her hair. 

“Welcome home”, Reggie messes up her hair but Julie can’t help but laugh when she swats his hand away. She's already messed up, Julie doesn't want to see smeared mascera and messy curls she must be sporting. The shift from New York Work Julie to Julie Molina, daughter, and a sister is leaving her a little lost but somehow it doesn’t matter right now. She doesn't entirely know who to be or how to act when she's grown up too much to fit in the mold she was before and yet big city woman with neat clothes and strict schedule has no place in here. But at this moment she’s laughing with her brothers and the light feeling in her chest pushes away all tiredness she felt on the plane. It was almost like being drunk, feeling invincible, and with all the energy rushing in her veins, she could run all the way home. From the bright eyes and wide smiles she can see the same rush in her brothers, Reggie is practically vibrating and Alex can't keep still.

Her boys are still the same as the last time she saw them, down to the clothes and matching grins. Taller than she remembered and maybe gained more muscle but it feels like she never left. Her last visit was almost two years ago and realistically she knows it’s that long but somehow it felt like ages. It's good to know they are still the same, but she wonders what they see in her. Is she still the same Julie or do they notice all the subtle differences in her? She noticed Alex tensing and remembers her companion. There certainly is one big change that no one can understand. 

Julie turns to see Luke standing with the bags, looking lost and annoyed. For a second she almost regrets abandoning him but when Luke frowns she remembers that he deserves it. He also deserves the cold reception even if it’s embarrassing to hear them rattle off the names she has called Luke after a long day at work. She doesn't have the emotional capacity to handle Luke tonight so she let's him follow them in silence rather than involve him in the conversation like she should as they move through the airport to the car. 

Julie wishes she had someone else with her because she honestly would like to share her home with someone who could appreciate it. Luke, in his clean shoes and prissy attitude, wouldn’t appreciate the breathtaking nature and wilderness where she grew up. And Luke, cold and uptight, wouldn’t appreciate her family, home that’s always full of noise and life. At least he’s relatively polite even if distant so Alex and Reggie don’t get more reason to dislike him. She imagined bringing someone home, dreamed about it sometimes but this intimitation of a relationship leaves an ashy taste in her mouth so it's easier to ignore him. Julie still appreciates Reggie for talking to Luke, and for making things less awkward. 

After Luke falls asleep Julie leans her jaw on Reggie’s seat and they settle on talking quietly while darkness and the hum of the engine surround them. It’s still careful, none of them mention Rose or music but it’s nice to hear more about their lives. She knew the basics but it feels new when she hears them really talk about it, the passion never showed well in texts or short phonecalls. Alex was teaching dance to a group of kids but the way his face lights up when he talks about it warms her heart, and even though he complains about the parents it’s clear that he loves it. Reggie worked with their dad in photography and Julie made sure to compliment one of his nature shots in a magazine. It was genuine, Julie had put the photo of a lake in the moonlight on the wall in her room but she would have said anything to make Reggie smile like that. It was good to hear that he still liked working with their dad but was branching out, doing his own thing. 

It had always been like that, Julie and her parents doing their best to make these boys laugh and smile again, to remind them that the world isn’t as cold as they believed. They needed it more in the beginning and the unconditional love from Rose and Ray helped them live and dream again, their talent blooming when they got the support. She felt guilty for leaving them like that when she knew her mother's death hurt them too. Julie hadn’t realized how much it weighted her down until now when they were both happy and living their life, and from what she could gather the rest were doing okay too. Carlos had just moved out to live with his friend in the town but Alex reassured her that he would be home for the weekend so they could spend time together. 

The nervous fluttering in her stomach had almost settled but as they approached the house Julie suddenly felt anxious again. It was late and normally her dad would be sleeping but she knew him well enough to know Ray couldn't sleep until all his children were home safe. The familiar house is illuminated briefly and Julie is struck by how strange it looks in the dark. Reggie jumped out to open garage doors so Alex could drive in and Julie nudged Luke who woke up right away, looking around to check his surroundings. His hair is a little messed up from leaning against he window and Julie represses the urge to run her fingers through his hair. When Luke frowns at the dark garage Julie gives a short nod. 

“We’re here”, Julie says softly and he hums, climbing out of the car as soon as Alex turned off the engine. Julie would have let him carry all the bags again but her dad would scold her if their guest would do it all, so she grabbed her bag and together they walked towards the house. Flowers are blooming in the bushes on the sides of the path to the house and Julie tries to peer into the darkness to see the garden but she can only see shadows. In the house the lights were on and she saw a figure moving on the window. 

“This looks beautiful”, Luke looked around the big yard and house. They can't see beoynd the lights illuminating the stone path but Julie smiles proudly. Before she can speak the door opens and her father steps on the porch, backlight rendering him only to a silhouette but Julie would recognize him anywhere. As soon as Reggie takes her bag Julie is running, jumping the few stairs in one step, and then Ray’s arms are around her, holding tight. 

“Welcome back, mija”, Ray kisses the top of her head. Julie felt like she was a teenager again, only held together by her father’s steady presence and strong arms. This was her home, Ray petting her head and telling her how much he loved her and how happy he was to see her. 

“I love you too, papi”, Julie said and finally pulled away, though Ray still had hands on her arms like he didn’t want to let go of her again. He hadn’t changed much, there were more grey hairs but the spark in his eyes and the kind smile were the same as always. For her entire life, her father had supported everything Julie needed, from music lessons and camps to therapy after her mother died. He gave space when she needed it and supported her when Julie told him she was moving to New York, but when Julie had a nightmare and couldn’t fall asleep again he would make her tea and they would sit here, looking at the stars and talking. When Julie needed to talk he picked up the phone and they would facetime for hours but Julie had missed being this close to him. 

The door opened again and like a hurricane Victoria swept Julie in a hug, squeezing so hard she thought her ribs would crack. Nothing less than she would expect from her aunt and Julie laughed, hugging her just as tight. She smelled sweet and Julie could picture her baking all evening to make sure they would have anything they wanted to eat ready. 

“Hi Tía”, she smiled when Victoria let her breathe again. 

“Oh, Julie, it’s so good to have you back”, she squashed her cheeks like Julie was a kid and carefully studied her. 

“Have you been eating? You’re not starving all alone in there are you?” Victoria fussed, and Julie rolled her eyes. She wouldn’t be surprised if her aunt would try sending her meals every week, Victoria had always shown her love with cooking and worrying. If she saw how Julie ate some days, her aunt would book flights and fill their fridge with food. There have been times Julie wanted to do just that, when she and Flynn stared at the empty fridge before deciding to order takeout.

“I’m fine, I’m not starving”, Julie reassured her. 

“She’s going to send you back with a suitcase full of food”, Alex grinned at them as he passed them with one of Julie’s suitcases. Victoria huffed and called after him before he could get inside. 

“Watch your mouth or you won’t be getting breakfast tomorrow!” Julie grinned when all they heard was his laughter from the house. Victoria tried to keep a stern face but Julie saw her lips twitch into smile, she had always been fond of the boys. Especially Alex had a magical way to get out of trouble when Victoria caught them doing something bad. 

“You shouldn’t make empty threats”, Julie giggled but Victoria just sighed, shaking her head. Reggie jogged up to them, throwing an arm over Julie. 

“Ladies”, he greeted them with a shit-eating grin that made Julie worried, “We’re taking everything to your room. You might wanna save your man before dad gives him the shovel talk.” Reggie runs off before Julie can do more than glare at him. She had forgotten about Luke again, and she would probably hear about it later. 

Ray is the one she’s somehow least and most worried about. Because as the only person in her family to have basic social skills and the ability to not be extremely intense he will no doubt act like a normal human instead of an excited puppy. But his opinion matters more than anyone else’s and she doesn’t think Luke can pull it together enough to get his approval. Looking at them the conversation looks normal enough, Luke is even smiling politely. Before Julie can see any more Victoria drags her to them, interrupting the talking. 

“It’s so nice to meet you Luke, welcome!” Julie follows Luke moving his hand to offer a handshake and the shock in his face when Victoria pulls him into a hug is comical enough to make both Julie and her dad laugh. Luke is acting like he's never been hugged before and Victoria seems to treat him like family already. 

“You keep surprising me, mija”, Ray mumbles and Julie just smiles sheepishly and shrugs. Luke looks lost and confused when Tía doesn’t instantly let go and Julie doesn’t even try to hide her amusement when Luke looks at her for help. 

“Tía, let the man breath”, Ray says gently and Victoria lets go far too fast for Julie’s opinion. She studies Luke much like Julie earlier, and the man is trying to keep the polite smile on through the very obvious assessment. 

“It’s nice to meet you Victoria. Julie has talked about you a lot.” Liar, Julie mentioned Victoria for the first time when she asked for the weekend off. Victoria seems happy though so she lets Luke handle her and looks at her dad. Ray wouldn’t talk much based on such short interaction but he smiles at her so Julie knows he doesn’t hate Luke. Not that it matters, when it’s all fake and they will divorce as soon as possible but she still wants to enjoy this weekend. And maybe she wanted him to approve Luke anyway. He was an asshole and she hated him but he was a big part of her life. It was all very conflicting and Julie was sure to get a headache if she tried to reason all the emotion around this situation so she firmly pushes it all out of her mind. 

She was too tired to think straight anyway, the high of joy was fading into more comfortable feeling. Julie fails to stifle a yawn and Ray looks at his watch. 

“You must both be tired. Let’s get you inside”, he says loud enough for Tía to release Luke who was starting to look more and more nervous. Julie waited for them to go in first and walked in after Luke. It was interesting to be able to smell her home again, after being away she wasn't so used to it anymore. She knew it was mostly Victoria's cooking but there was an underlying scent of wood and nature. 

“Well, we survived”, she says quietly. Luke glances at her. 

“Barely.” She’s not sure if it was a joke or not. Luke looks away anyway so he can’t see her frown. She's not sure why he's being so moody when it's her that's been on the emotional rollercoaster all day. He just has to show up and not be a terrible person. Then again, maybe that was a challenge for him. 

They had eaten on the plane and neither of them was in the mood to play a couple right now so they assured Ray and Victoria that they were fine to just go to bed, it had been a long day. Reggie had said they were going to her room and sure enough, her bed was made and the mess she knew was there when she left had been cleaned up. The window was open and the cool night air was flowing inside. 

“Where will I be sleeping?” Luke turned to ask Ray. 

“I appreciate the effort but if you’re about to marry my daughter I don’t expect you to need separate beds.” The implication made Julie flush and she saw the red on Luke’s face when he opened his mouth only to close it again and just nod. It didn’t help that Reggie had been walking past the door and wiggled his eyebrows behind Ray before moving away again. 

Julie knew it was logical that they expected their relationship to be… sexual. It didn’t mean that she wanted to imagine it or especially sleep in the same bed but there wasn’t anything they could say to not raise suspicion so they would have to figure it out. She could always make him sleep on the balcony. Or maybe the bathroom, if he snores. God, she hopes Luke doesn't snore. 

“Okay. Well, it’s been a long day so we’re just going to… sleep. Goodnight, we’ll see you in the morning”, she pushed them both out of the room but Tía shoved a blanket in her arms. Julie takes it, confused. A red quilt, heavy and worn with age. 

“This has been in our family for years, I believe it’s your turn.” No. It can’t be what she thinks. She looks at her dad with horror and sees the poor attempt to not laugh when Tía pushes the blanket to her. 

“What is it?” Luke looks over her shoulder, genuinely curious and Julie glares at him mean enough that he steps back. Victoria doesn’t see or doesn’t care about her reaction because she happily explains. 

“It has special powers. I call it the babymaker!” Julie shoves the blanket to Luke. She doesn’t believe in the stuff Victoria likes to tell her but she still gets the urge to get that blanket away from her uterus, just in case it somehow magically could affect her. Luke throws it on the bed just as fast and avoiding Julie's eyes. 

“Okay, guess we’re gonna be super careful with that”, he says. Julie can't stop the surprised laugh but Tía just winks at them. Why was her family like this? She glares at her dad who is shaking with silent laughter behind Victoria, the traitor did nothing to stop this. Julie hopes Tía won't have too high hopes for her reproduction but she's not sure if her aunt is serious or teasing them. Julie just smiles and says goodnight again before slamming the door shut and locking it. Just in case. She leans against the door and buries her face in her hands. 

“So, I can sleep on the floor”, Luke says, like there was any other option. Julie would not be cuddling her boss and this was her room, her house, her bed. 

“Yes. You will.” She snaps, throwing the babymaker and a blanket to Luke, who was moving their luggage out of the way to make room for him to lay on the rug. 

“Can I get a pillow too”, Luke asks dryly, pointing at the bed where she has five pillows. Julie is tempted to say no but there’s no need to make this more difficult than it already is so she just sighs and throws him one. It's only a few nights, they will make it through this but Julie had hoped she could have had this room to relax and be alone. 

“Bathroom. Balcony. Don’t touch anything”, she points at him with a glare before taking her pajamas and going to the bathroom to change. Brushing her teeth and brushing her hair mad eher feel a little better, something about travelling always made her feel dirty somehow. Julie rolled her shoulders and studied her face in the mirror while braiding her hair. Her top showed more skin than she wanted Luke to see but there was nothing to do now, she just had to deal with it. Hopefully he had the decency to look away. Taking a deep breath Julie pushed the door open and prepared to make a straight line to her bed. 

She glances at the floor where Luke had made himself a bed. 

A bed where he was laying on his back. 

Without a shirt. 

Luke doesn't day anything, just raises a brow in question and Julie looks away quickly but the picture is too clear in her mind. She knew he was in a good shape but somehow she’s never seen his bare arms, let alone chest. The muscles were more defined than she had imagined. Not that she had thought about him before but now the image was burned into her eyes and Julie knew she wouldn't be able to forget it. She turned away to shut the lights before Luke can notice her blush, mumbling a quiet good night which Luke enchoed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Good morning sunshine

Luke woke up when the sun shone through the curtains right into his eyes, bright light pulling him from peaceful sleep. He didn’t know what time it was but Julie was still sleeping, snoring just loud enough for him to hear and shuffling around. Luke tried to go back to sleep, deep tiredness still pulling him down but the room was too light and his back was aching from the hard floor. Groaning Luke reached for his phone to see what time it was. 

6.23. He dropped the phone on his chest and ran fingers through his hair, trying to decide if he should still try to sleep. Julie didn’t seem to be waking up anytime soon and he didn’t really want to meet any of her family, especially on his own. Yesterday had been bad enough. 

Luke hadn’t expected much from this trip. It was inconvenient but necessary, as much as he didn’t want to come it was a couple of days here or losing his career and going to Canada, so all he could do was suck it up and deal with the situation. He wasn’t counting on Julie having a good relationship with her family and he was even less prepared to be affected by it. Julie had never talked about her family and somehow he assumed they would be distant. Unsupportive. More like his parents were. From the brief interactions yesterday it became clear that even if she hadn't visited they loved each other dearly. Julie's whole appearance changed from the second she spotted her brothers, somehow seeming lighter and happier than Luke has ever seen her before. Her laughter was easy, she leaned into their touches and teased them with that bright grin on her face. Luke never thought Julie was sad at work, or even annoyed all the time but now he started to see how many walls were up between them. 

Fuck, he will drive himself crazy if he keeps laying here. 

Luke sits up, rolls his shoulders, wincing at the loud crack in his spine but Julie keeps sleeping. The whole house is quiet so Luke figures it’s safe to go outside and try to distract himself with work. He needs something to keep him grounded and while it is early someone will answer him and he can handle the last-minute preparations for Dirty Candy’s party. Throwing on a hoodie he cracks open the door, checking to see the hallway is empty before making his way through the house. He feels like robber trying to navigate the hallways without anyone noticing so he tried to act casual. Luke sighed, realizing he was trying to act normally when there wasn't even anyone around and started to look at the decorations on the walls to stop overthinking. 

There are pictures all over the walls. Some are landscape, animals and nature but mostly it’s people. Luke stops to look around, identifying Julie easily in many of them, along with the rest of the family. He can recognize Ray and Victoria in a few of them, as well as Reggie and Alex. There is a woman that must be Julie’s mother, the similarity is striking. It’s a nice picture, young Julie with a huge smile, one tooth missing, and wild curls framing her face. The woman is holding her, but she looks at Ray with a loving smile. In Ray’s lap there was a young boy, also smiling widely. Reggie and Alex aren’t in that one, Luke can only see photos of them as teenagers or older but there are many of the other two as kids. There are other decorations on the walls too, a beautiful cross and art but Luke keeps coming back to the photos. 

The pictures make him feel sick again and Luke stares at the floor rather than the happy faces all around. He can’t see anyone downstairs but he still moves fast and silent to the door and outside in the cool air. It eases his mind a little and Luke walks to the other side of the house, admiring the roses and other flowers blooming. 

The scenery in the back makes him stop, eyes wide. Last night it had been dark and Luke only focused on the house but behind the house, a big lake shimmered in the sunlight, calm and surrounded by trees. Luke spots a pier and walks down the neat lawn to the lake. It’s quiet, just the sound of water, trees rustling in the wind, and birds singing. Compared to the busy streets of New York it’s like a breath of fresh air. Quite literally, Luke thinks when he takes a deep breath of the morning air. He sits on the pier, feet in the water enjoying the peace for a moment before he takes out his phone. 

“Alina Sagrova from Covington records”, one of his co-workers answers after a few rings. 

“It’s Luke Patterson. Is everything in order for today?” he asks. There is a silence that lasts a little too long and Luke’s tensing again, standing up. Alina clears her throat before speaking. 

“Everything except… the security company had to cancel. Something about a lack of staff and there’s another…” Luke can’t hear the rest, frozen in the spot. Security wasn’t optional, they needed a lot of people to handle everything from the entrance to make sure no fan can surround artists. Where the hell was he going to get someone to cover their event this late?

“Okay”, he takes a deep breath. It’s just one firm, while it is very last minute it can be handled. Luke starts to pace on the pier, going through all their collaborations in the past to figure out who to call.

“I’ve tried to re-“ Alina is talking but Luke steps on a loose plank, tripping and almost falling to the water. He flails his hand out to balance and manages to swing himself back up. 

The loose grip on the phone and the large wave he made caused the phone to slip from his hand. 

In a big arch, it flies behind him, splashing on the water. 

Luke doesn’t think, he jumps after the phone. As soon as the cold water hits him, making his clothes cling to him he realizes how useless it was, the phone wouldn’t survive this water but he still manages to grab it and kick himself to the surface, gasping for air and cursing. The water is freezing and swimming in loose clothes is much harder than he expected but he makes it back to the pier. Climbing up the ladder Luke shakes his head to dry his hair and tries to turn the phone on but the blank screen refuses to light up. The cold hoodie makes him shiver and without sparing a thought he pulls it off and tosses it on the ground, while he keeps trying to revive the phone. 

Julie wakes up when Luke closed the door. With a yawn a stretch she quickly brushes her teeth and throws on a dressing gown over her pyjamas before moving downstairs. She smiles at the photos framed on the wall, stopping to look at one of her mother. The tug in her chest is too much for the morning and she quickly looks away, walking through the house. 

She sees Alex and Tía standing in the living room, looking through the window and whispering to each other. Julie wants her morning coffee but she’s curious to see what they are staring at, so she slides next to Alex rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Morning”, he says, sipping on his coffee. Julie steals the cup from him, grimacing at the bitter taste of the black coffee but she almost drops the cup when she sees what they are staring at. Luke was sitting on the pier, taking a phone out of his pocket. 

“Is he always up this early?” Victoria asks. Julie has no idea so she just shrugs, looking at Luke getting up. He looks nervous and Julie bites her lip, wondering what was happening. It had to be work-related, but everything should be in order. They left good people to run the show in their absence. 

“Oh dear!” Victoria says as Luke almost falls, throwing his phone in the water. Julie sighs deeply, she’s going to have to get him a new one, or Luke will lose his mind. 

“Okay.” She doesn’t register Alex’s disbelieving voice when she stares at Luke, diving after his phone without hesitation. What the hell was he doing? She should run to see that he’s okay but Julie is rooted in place, trying to make sense of the situation. At least he didn’t drown, climbing up fast. She didn’t understand what was going through his mind, and then Luke was stripping in her backyard and Julie forgot how to breathe. Her boss was standing in her backyard, half naked after diving in with all of his clothes on. It has to be cold too, the days were warm but it was too early for sun to warm up properly.

“Well, now I see why you like him”, Alex says and he and Victoria crack up, laughing more when Julie blushes, shoving the coffee back to Alex. 

“You’re an idiot”, she mutters before taking one of Alex’s shirts from the chair and marching outside. She can still see them laughing but she ignores them and makes her way down to Luke. 

He jumps in surprise when Julie walks to him, taking the phone from his hand and shoving the shirt in his chest. The phone is useless now so she shoves it in her pocket and adds ‘order a new phone’ to her mental checklist. She waits for Luke to put the shirt on before raising her gaze to glare at him. 

“What were you thinking?” Luke moves like he’s about to start pacing again so Julie puts her hand on his chest to keep him still. Luke pushes her hand off immediately but doesn’t move again so she counts it as a win. She can see him overthinking and feels bad for a second. What if it was something actually important, she could offer her phone to him.

“Security cancelled, I need to find a replacement.” Of course, it's just Luke being obsessive and acting like he's the only one capable of working in the whole building. 

“You need, or Alina, who is in charge of that, needs to find it?” She got it, it was odd to be away and Luke had a lot of pressure on him but she knew her colleagues were capable of handling it, probably better without Luke breathing on their necks. Luke opened his mouth and closed it, jaw twitching. 

“It's going to be okay. I’ll order you a phone, we can pick it up tomorrow but they can handle whatever the issue is.” Julie turns to walk back up, it was too early to deal with his bullshit but the quiet voice makes her stop. 

“Thank you, Julie.” Julie turns to look at Luke, who looks miserable with the water dripping down from him. She gives a small smile, shaking her head at the drenched man before jogging up to the house. 

After sending Luke to shower she wanders around the house before settling in the sofa with Alex, laying down so her head was in his lap. Alex was humming a song and scrolling on his phone when Reggie emerged from his room, flopping on top of Julie and knocking the wind out of her. 

“Reg!” She tried to push him off but he was too heavy so she accepted her faith, waiting for Reggie to settle so he doesn’t crush her but cuddling close. He hums in content and closes his eyes. 

“Naptime”, Reggie mumbles into her shoulder and Julie can sense Alex rolling his eyes. 

“I think you need to wake up in order to have a nap."

“I think…”, Reggie starts, stopping with a frown, “I think you’re being stupid.” Julie laughs, poking at Reggie’s side to make him jump. 

“What a comeback, I don’t know if Alex can recover from that”, she teased him. Reggie just snuggled closer, not minding the other two laughing at him. 

“You wanna come with me to pick up Carlos?” Alex asked and Julie didn’t have to think before agreeing. She was eager to reunite with the last member of her family and she wanted to see where her brother was living now. It was weird to think about him not living in this house. Julie hadn’t really thought about what it meant that Carlos moved out but looking at the big house she suddenly realized her dad lived alone in here. Sure, the boys and Tía must be visiting often but it was still just Ray living here. 

“Do you think dad gets lonely?” she asks quietly. She doesn’t want to look at them so she stares out of the window to the lake. Reggie doesn’t talk but from the way he tenses she knows he’s listening when Alex answers. 

“Maybe sometimes. You know he wouldn’t tell us but it has to be quiet. But you don’t have to worry, we all visit a lot.” 

Julie didn’t know if it was just her or if they all felt the tension but it felt like a Alex just slapped in the face. She didn’t visit a lot, she disappeared to another state and didn’t come back, she was the one actually leaving them all. The guilt washed over her like a wave, truth hitting her. She never thought about it that much, how they had been huritng too and she ran away. 

“Jules, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that”, Alex apologizes immediately and Reggie held tighter when Julie tried to get up. She didn’t know where she was about to run off to but it was Reggie that stopped her. 

“Please, don’t”, he whispered. Julie had never been able to resist Reggie, it was hopeless to even try to run away. She buried her head in his chest instead, trying to find a safe subject to push away this awkward tension. Somehow most of the important things in her life have become painful all at once. Rose, music, home. Julie knew she would havet o face it sooner or later but she couldn't do it now. Alex saved her and started to talk about a guy he had been seeing, until it turned out that he had a tattoo of his grandmother on his chest. 

“How am I supposed to sleep with a man if his grandma is staring at me?” Julie snorted, feeling lighter as she listened to Alex’s frustration. 

“It was super realistic too. I saw a picture and that lady was staring right into my soul”, Reggie piped in and Alex groaned. 

“He was nice enough but I saw it in my head. Every time he’s without a shirt Mrs. Daniels would judge me and I just couldn’t deal with that”, Alex shuddered and Julie couldn’t blame him. 

“Fair enough, I don’t think I could handle that.” 

“But clearly that’s not a problem with Luke.” Alex sings his name and Julie groans. With a perfect timing, Ray calls to them that the breakfast is ready and Julie frees herself from Reggie, falling on the floor. Reggie pokes his tongue out at Julie before hopping over the back of the couch to get to the kitchen. 

“I swear he’s never going to grow up”, Alex says. Julie bites back the comment about Alex not being any better and decided to be an adult and a good fiancé instead. 

“I’ll get Luke, make sure there’s something to eat”, she says. 

“Have you seen Victoria's cooking, there's enough food to feed an an army in”, Alex says, but he nods so Julie runs up the stairs into her room. 

Luke enjoyed his warm shower, the air wasn’t cold but the water was freezing and Luke was shivering by the time he got to Julie’s bathroom, the wet track following his walk of shame. He took his time to wash up before drying off and stepping back to Julie’s room which thankfully was empty. Luke got dressed quickly, deciding to put on more relaxed clothes instead of the business casual he had prepared with just in case. He got the impression it would be weirder to have too formal clothes in this house than his comfortable band shirts. 

He should go down and talk with people, chat with Julie’s family and sell their fake relationship but the thought makes his stomach turn with nerves. Luke was never good with parents anyway and his last relationships never got far enough for that to even be an issue. He would give himself a second to be alone, then he would go down. He didn't like the feelings this family caused in him and how nervous he was about every move, when usually Luke can be relaxed and trust in himself to deal with any situation. 

He couldn’t listen to music here without his phone, and there wasn’t much he could do to entertain himself so Luke walked around the room, careful not to touch anything or Julie would probably cut off his balls. It was interesting, this room was nothing like he imagined Julie would have now. She seemed strict and sensible, this was a younger girl's room with purple walls and fluffy blankets covering the bed. The soft looking bed that didn't leave Julie's back aching, he thought bitterly. There were posters on the walls, a lot of photos -what is it with this family and photos – and more interesting, a keyboard and acoustic guitar. Julie never mentioned playing, and while it could just be here for storage it was odd. 

He was staring at her bookshelf when Julie knocked and peeked in. 

“Come down, we’re eating”, she says, not commenting on the fact that he had been snooping around her room. Luke’s stomach rumbled and the smell of eggs and bacon was inviting so he smiled and ran fingers through his damp hair to make it a little less messy before following her down. 

“What’s with the shirt?” Julie made a big gesture at the rough cut where Luke had removed the sleeves. She was still in a tank top, pale pink pajama bottoms, and furry slippers so out of them her outfit was far stranger but he understood the confusion. It was funny how they knew each other in some ways but this was the first time they showed their casual styles. Luke didn't mind learning more about Julie, it was almost exciting to have someone see him like this. 

“I don’t like sleeves”, he shrugs, “what’s with the slippers?” Julie blushes and pushes him gently before seemingly catching herself. 

“Sorry”, she said fast, moving so the familiar distance was between them again. Luke found himself wishing she wasn’t so careful, his skin tingling where the brief contact had been. It was like last night when Victoria had hugged him and Luke had to push down a strange emotional rollercoaster. When was the last time someone had touched him, other than handshake or fistbump in greeting? Luke used to thrive on touch and it stung to notice how rarely he got that physical contact anymore.

He didn’t need to go there now, and luckily the full table in the kitchen was a good distraction because when they got down Alex and Reggie were wrestling, both sat in their chairs but Alex was holding Reggie on his place. He grinned at Julie and Luke but Reggie was too busy squirming out to notice them. 

“I wasn't even going to start!” Reggie shouted and the synchronized sighs and fold smiles on Ray and Victoria’s faces were comical. Everyone seemed to be used to this behaviour. 

“Sorry Reg, I promised Julie to keep you away from food. Blame her”, Alex had Reggie in a headlock, and Julie leaned against the back of Alex’s chair. 

“Not what I said but thank you for waiting for us.” Alex let go of Reggie who started fussing over his hair, glaring at Alex. He didn't seem to be angry, it was all domestic and relaxed, and the twist in Luke’s gut was back. He sat down next to Julie, about to reach for food when Julie kicked him in the ankle, taking his hand. The touch was casual and firm but Luke's brain stopped for a second, his entire palm tingling where Julie's warm hand held his. She bowed her head a little, curls falling to cover her face. 

“Thank you for the food, and for Julie coming home”, Victoria says, and Luke joined the chorus of amen before people started to gather food on their plates. Luke waited for Julie to give a brief nod before he started to gather eggs and bacon on his plate. 

“Julie coming home with a boy”, Reggie grinned, shoving toast in his mouth. Julie sighed but Luke couldn’t hold back a grin. It was sort of fun to see her like this, teased by her brothers. 

“So, Luke tell us everything! How did you propose?” Victoria asked, leaning forward with shining eyes. Luke had his mouth full so he got few seconds of time to think. Unfortunately, it wasn't enough so he tried a different technique. 

“Hm, it’s a fun story. Julie, you want to tell them?” He looked at her panicked expression and remembered how badly she lied before. It might have passed the embassy but if she was as hopeless with her family they would know something was up. 

“Or I can tell it! It all happened very fast. We had been at a… We had dinner in a restaurant one evening and I looked at her in the streetlights, just thinking about how unbelievable she can be.” Unbeleivable annoying, was his thought when she made him go on his knees but they didn't need to know the details. 

“I saw him staring at me and told him to just propose”, Julie chimes in. 

“Yes, very bossy. So I got on my knee, didn’t even have a ring.”

“He used one of his rings. It was too big.” Julie concluded the story. Victoria had hand on her chest, looking at them softly. Luke didn't think the story was that sweet but she looked like Luke had taken Julie to Paris and proposed in front of the Eiffel tower. 

“Sounds very sweet”, Ray looked a little emotional too, and Luke got worried. He really hoped none of them would start crying over their messy story. 

“How wonderful. I’m happy you too found each other”, Ray said and… It was so sincere. He seemed to accept Luke so easily, despite the lack of evidence and Luke swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“So am I”, he manages to say. It’s not a lie, Julie was an amazing assistant and he was glad she was in his life. But he needed to talk about something else, and when he looked at   
Julie to communicate she understood. Maybe it was just luck, but it seemed for a second that there was a wordless communication happening, like some days at work when they worked seamlessly together without needing instructions. With Julie it was either arguing and war or sometimes they got each other, relaxing and playing as one team instead of against each other. 

“We’re picking up my younger brother Carlos after eating. It won’t take long, I can show you around after that?” It sounded good, and once Luke agreed the conversation continued, asking some easier questions about their relationship but he tried to steer it to their family. Turns out the photography is a thing because two of them do it as a job, and Ray talks happily when Luke asks about it, explaining about cameras and lighting. He didn't really care but Luke had to admit that the passion was contagious and Ray and Reggie made it sound interesting. The food is amazing and he makes sure to tell that to them, and by the time they were all full it was almost empty, and Luke was starting to relax.


	7. Young love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular updating schedule? I don't know her
> 
> Anyway here's a little shorter chapter, hope you enjoy!

Luke came outside to say goodbyes to Julie and Alex when they left to pick up the youngest Molina. Julie was about to sit in the car when Victoria appeared and looked at them with a sly look. 

“You don’t have to stay away for our sake, a goodbye kiss is perfectly acceptable”, Julie looked at him with large eyes and Luke was acutely aware of how close they were standing. Alex and Victoria looked at them with expectation and Luke swallowed. He tried to ask Julie silently if it was okay with her and she gave a tiny nod. They hadn’t talked about it before but if they were pretending it would come up sooner or later anyway but Luke didn’t want to corner her. She looked him in the eye, setting a hand on his shoulder and Luke automatically placed his hand on her hips, leaning a little closer slowly enough that Julie could move away. 

It must have looked strange how long they hesitated but Julie rose to her toes and gave him a short kiss on the lips. It was barely a second, just a little more than a peck but Luke forgot how to breathe. Julie sat down in the car and he stepped away numbly so she could close the door, face blushed when she glanced at him as Alex started to drive away. Luke realized he had brought his hand up to brush against his lips and quickly put it down, smiling at Victoria. 

“Young love”, he heard her say wistfully as she moved back inside. His face was burning and for some reason, his whole body felt shaky. It was frustrating, it’s not like it was even a proper kiss but Luke’s heart was still racing. He could feel where her hand had been, brushing on the bare skin on his shoulder. 

He knew Julie was beautiful. There was admiration and maybe the tension wasn’t entirely from negative feelings but this was out of line. He had to remember it was all pretending, that she was just doing him a favor to move in her career so there was no reason to get emotional about one small kiss. Julie didn’t like him. And he didn’t like her. They would go back soon and could continue their lives normally so he needed to get his act together. 

Besides, even if he would feel something for her Julie had made her feelings clear. Luke took a deep breath to ground himself and started to walk around, trying to map out the few buildings next to the house. One was clearly a playhouse, a relic from their childhood Luke assumed from the spiderwebs and dust visible as he peeked inside. There was the garage, one door open from when Alex drove the car away but there was a bigger part that was a mystery. Luke hesitated but no one had told him to not look around, in fact, both Ray and Victoria made sure to tell him to be at home. 

Walking closer to the door that cracked open just a little Luke stopped, hearing a sound coming from inside. He recognized bass, someone playing a tune he didn’t think he’d heard before. It sounded good, Luke could imagine building guitar around it. With Julie and Alex away he had a good guess as to who was playing, he remembered Julie saying her brother played. Reggie had disappeared after breakfast. The playing stopped and Luke decided to go for it and pushed the door open.

Reggie didn’t notice, he was writing in a notebook, the bass still on his lap and chewing the pen as he frowned at the page. Luke knocked on the doorframe and the boy startled, looking at him with wide eyes before relaxing. Luke hoped he wasn't interrupting anything important but it was too late now, besides he wanted to hear more of Reggie's playing. 

“Oh, hi. Come in”, he waved at Luke with a welcoming smile. Luke did as told, it was too late to go now. He wasn’t sure how to be around Julie’s brothers. They were friendly and chatted with Luke but there was a sharp edge, and he knew they didn’t trust him entirely. Not that Luke could blame them. He avoided Reggie, looking around the space. It was a studio, full of different instruments. A beautiful grand piano caught his eyes immediately but there was a drum set, amps, and even a banjo. Band shirts and posters decorated the walls and green plants made it feel cozy. 

“That was really good”, he nodded at Reggie’s bass. 

“Thanks, just working on something new.” Reggie picked at the strings absently as he stared at Luke, making him nervous under the intense gaze. 

“Julie isn’t playing yet, is she?” Of all the things he thought might be coming that wasn’t what Luke was preparing for. He frowned, unsure what to say when he didn't understand the question properly. Playing music was the only logical thing he could come up with, but Julie never mentioned it. He didn’t think so but he didn’t really know Julie, who knows what she did in her free time. He had to come up with something so he hoped for the best and told the truth. 

“Not that I know of.” Reggie hummed. 

“Yeah, thought so. But then she dropped the whole engagement on us and I just started to think if there’s something else she’s kept from us.” 

“I don’t think she would keep anything from you. Our relationship is… we wanted to keep it private, so no one else really knows yet.” Luke was regretting not learning more about Julie now. He thought she would handle the talking but now he had to navigate this conversation with no real knowledge about her when Reggie assumed they were close. 

“Not even your family?” Reggie asked and Luke winced. 

“I don’t”, he had to clear his throat, “I don’t really have one.” Luke focused on an acoustic guitar hanging on the wall. It had been a long time but he didn’t like talking about it, hated the pity in people’s faces. He could hear the sirens, see the flashing lights so Luke and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and focusing on the instruments on the wall. 

“Sorry man, that sucks”, Reggie didn’t sound like most people when he apologized, more like he understands. Luke hadn’t heard anything about Julie’s mom but from the photos still up on the walls he had a good guess as to what happened. Luke sat on the sofa next to Reggie, staring at the ceiling. Someone had attached chairs in there so it looked like they were floating, which granted, Luke didn’t know much about design but it seemed like a weird idea. 

“Mom put them up”, Luke looked at Reggie, confused and the man pointed at the chairs. 

“She was the best. We would spend so much time here playing and making music. Carlos was never that into music, he would join sometimes but most of the time it was us four almost living here. Well, Alex and me did live here for a while”, Reggie smiled fondly at the ceiling. Luke wanted to ask more but he didn’t know if this was all something he was supposed to know. Would Julie even want him to know about her mother? Probably not, but it seemed like Reggie needed to talk to someone and Luke was curious. 

“When did you live here?” he asked. The house was big enough to have room for the whole family unless there were some he didn’t know about. 

“It wasn’t official but me and Alex stayed here a lot before Ray and Rose caught us. We were… maybe 14? Alex and I were friends since kids but that’s when we met Julie, and when things got hard at home she smuggled us here. It was mostly me in the beginning but then Alex came out to his parents and started to spent a lot of time here. Of course, they noticed something was up so Rose found us one night. She took us inside, made us explain everything. We were so scared, I was sure she would kick us out for good and tell our parents.” Reggie was lost in his thoughts, smiling softly despite the sad story. Luke wasn't surprised that they were adopted but he didn't expect anything like this. 

“What did she do, then?” Luke prompted. 

“Adopted us both”, Reggie laughed. 

“It took a while to get it official but Ray took us to get our stuff and they talked to our parents. My parents were probably happy I was finally out of their way, I don’t know what happened with Alex but they got him out and cleared us both our own rooms. I still can’t believe they did it just like that, no hesitation at all.” 

Luke thought about his own parents. The thought hurt, he could remember fighting with his mom so clearly but she had always loved him too. Emily and Mitch made sure he knew they cared, even when they didn’t understand him. But they never supported his dreams and sometimes it felt like they loved a different version of him, that had nothing to do with the person Luke was back then. 

“She sounds amazing.” Was all Luke could offer. It was an understatement, he couldn't believe Julie's mother found two teen boys from their studio and took them in as her own, from the way they acted Alex and Reggie were just as much a part of the family as Julie was. 

“She was. I know Julie must have talked about her a lot, they were so close. I get why she was so hurt when she died, but sometimes it felt like I lost a mother and a sister.” A few days ago Luke wouldn’t have understood what he meant but he thinks he got it now, at least a little. Rose must have died a few years ago, and Julie looked like she was okay in New York, but she looked different here. Luke wished he knew Julie before. 

“Is she happy? In New York?” Reggie asked, looking at Luke. He had no idea what to say when he honestly had no idea what the truth was. Right now he didn't think so but he couldn't say that to Reggie when he looked hopeful and worried, besides, Julie could be this happy around her friends. 

“She’s doing well”, Luke wishes he could leave it at that but he doesn’t want to lie, “She seems happier here, with you all.” Reggie nodded, biting his lip and playing with the sleeves of his flannel. 

“I missed her. And I tried to be happy for her when she got the job and everything but she acted like she didn’t even want to see us.” Did Julie know? Luke regretted all the times he made Julie work and cancel trips home, he never imagined her family would be like this. 

“Julie tried, but the job it’s… It takes up so much time that she had to cancel plans all the time.” Reggie smiled at him, looking a little happier again. Luke found it odd that he was so calm about his own parents not caring about him but the possibility of Julie not caring almost made Reggie cry. 

“Thanks, for listening. It was out of nowhere and I wish she would have said something but I’m happy Julie found you.” Luke kept his smile up but the words stung. He wasn’t what they thought, he didn’t make Julie happy. This talk with Reggie answered some questions but left so many new ones. The real punch in the gut came next, when Reggie grinned and shoved him gently, similar to the way they did with Julie. 

“But she’s still my sister so if you hurt her we will hunt you down”, Reggie joked. Luke managed to laugh but he wanted to run away, confess that it was all an act. That he already has hurt Julie by forcing her to do this. Reggie moved on fast, continuing the song so Luke had time to gather himself. He declined Reggie's offer to borrow a guitar but he listened to the song, offering advice where he could and by the time they heard the car coming back Luke was laughing with Reggie, feeling better than he had in years.


End file.
